The present disclosure relates to a gate driving device driven at high voltage and an inverter having the same.
Generally, an inverter is a circuit element that receives direct current power to output alternating current power and is capable of controlling the amplitude of a voltage, a frequency and the like of output alternating current power, thereby outputting alternating current power for driving a motor or the like.
Such an inverter may be widely used in domestic, commercial and industrial applications.
A driving device may be employed to drive such an inverter, which drives the inverter byway of turning switches of inverter arms on and off to supply alternating current power.
For industrial applications of the inverter, high voltage alternating current power may be required depending on industrial requirements.
A typical inverter may employ gate driving integrated circuits, each of which turns a high-side switch and a low-side switch of an inverter arm on and off, respectively. With this configuration, since high voltage is applied to the high-side switch, the gate driving integrated circuit turning the high-side switch on and off should have withstanding voltage characteristics against high voltage level applied to the high-side switch.
In an inverter for industrial use, a voltage of approximately 1200V may be applied to the high-side switch, and thus the gate driving integrated circuit controlling the high-side switch needs to have withstand voltage characteristics of 1200V or higher. However, such a gate driving integrated circuit having high withstand voltage characteristics is relatively expensive to manufacture.